freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy's Junkyard Escape
Freddy’s Junkyard Escape is currently in development fan game that has received popular reviews from pre-release critics and beta testers. Plot The player controls an elderly woman named Ethel Mathuk as she tries to survive and escape a junkyard that the animatronics have been dumped in. The game’s main mechanic is watching security cameras and trying to close junkyard wire gates to keep the animatronics at bay. In place of days are hours and in between feature sequences similar to running in 5 nights 4 where the player must choose the right path. Due to Ethel’s elderly body she must out maneuver and outsmart the animatronics as they move much faster than her. The game is also well received due to 4 scary new animatronics. Protagonists Characters Ethel Mathuk – An elder woman who showed up at the junkyard to help her young friend and owner; Joe. Ethel is said to be 76 years old and moves very slowly. This explains why the player can not move for long periods and must survive for the hour segments; rather than run. Not much is known about Ethel only that she is elderly kind and has a hard time with electronics. She appears to have breathing problems as shown by uncorallble wheezing that appears at certain times in game. Joe – the owner of the junkyard. He takes over the role of Phone Guy and tells Ethel to go home through a phone message. Joe owns the junkyard and has said there have been weird things happening all week. He appears unaware of the animatronics and aloof of the actual danger Ethel is in. Joe may be former military. Joe is unseen as of this point in development Hunter – Joe’s former military guard dog. He is harmed pre game and this starts the plot. He is harmed the day before and Joe brings him to the vet; spends the night tending him. joe describes him as a former military attack dog/100 pound German Sheppard (most real German Sheppard’s weight around 70-60 pounds) it can be assumed he was harmed by the animatronics Gameplay description The player controls the elderly Ethell Mathuk. Her elderly body makes most of the mechanics. She is slow and can not move very well. the game begins in garage 1 as Ethel comes to aide her friend joe. However Joe is not there and he has left a phone message. Insert text Joe tells the player to go home and there is nothing she can do. He describes that however is causing trouble for the junkyard has hurt his guard dog and will be at the vet with him all night. He briefly re-explains to Ethel how to use security camera’s and the gates but then the message cuts out. The game then begins as the player must spy on the junkyard watching the animatronics strategically closing gates. The player can only close 1 gate at a time. And must monitor the animatronics to tactically close gates to keep them from progressing on the garage. At the end of the hour Ethel has the strength to make it to the next garage and get closer to her car and the exit. This begins the secondary game where the player will must go thru certain paths to avoid the animatronics and outmaneuver them. the animatronics can easly outrun Ethel and it becomes important during stationary segments to learn about the paths for a quick escape. New animatronics t.b.c geisha girl- Geisha is a frail looking life sized doll. she wears a faded pink kimono and has a scratched white face. Geisha has 2 modes which fans have dubbed dragon- and lady. in lady mode Geisha will act similar to the origanl 5 nights aniatronics freezing on camera but moving and roving when not seen. in dragon mode Geisha changes and apears far more monsterus in aperance. not much is fully known about her behavor but she seems to chase the player following there cameras. jobo-hobo- a life less looking hobo doll that wears rags and has a very fake looking rubber face. not much is known about his behavor at this point(mighty orion has statted they want to change his attitude) Flopples the clown-Flopples is a clown doll; he wears a yellow tuxedo with red spots has green hair, plastic white skin, black and red face make up. Flopples is the tallest animatronics coming in at an estimated 10 feet tall. Towering over Ethel and all other animatronics. Flopples will activate mid hour you will tell when he is active because when you look into a camera he will be starring back at you. after you switch cameras he will be hiding if you don’t run your mouse over him then he will come out of hiding and charge the gate! getting closer to the player. Garry gerbil- Gary is some kind of giant mascot similar to the original freddy gang. however he has been rotten and mangled into a horrible moster! Garry is often hiding in the dark and will scurry away at the light. because of this he is hard to get a good look at but it is seen that he has big eyes teeth lots of dirty looking fur. it is important to know when and where to use the light otherwise he will scurry closer to Ethel. phone diaologe Ethel? Is that you? it has to be. You’re the only one stubborn enough to be there and not have a cell phone on you …. Hopefully im just talking to myself right now but … Ethel if you do hear this GO HOME! I know you care about me and the junkyard! And the community! But … ethel you’re a 76 year old sick woman! … come on what can you seriously do? That’s not an insult now look I don’t mean to scare you but you cant do anything especially if whatever it is that has been causing trouble did this to Hunter! … yeah Hunter got beat up pretty bad by … something I don’t know if whatever that is can do this to my former military attack dog! A GERMAN SHEPARD THAT WEIGHTS !)) POUNDS OF PURE TEETH AND MUSCLE … Ethel there’s nothing you can do so just go home. Now I know I need to explain it to you every time and you not good with machines so here are the clear instructions to work the security system and gates. Mhmmm ahem There are 6 garages in the yard each one deeper in right now your in the 6th. Around you are 4 gates … just normal wire gates I put barb wire around them but .. that’s not important now. Whats important now is the panel in front of you and how to uses it. I have the footage hooked up to the tablet just turn it put your finger on it to turn it on and slide to look at a different camera At the panel you can turn the lights on and that will illuminate the whole yard as along as you hold it. But there’s a problem were running on a power generator now and have limited energy and gas for the night. Keep an eye on the power levels and don’t let the place go under. Use the lighrts and close gates only when you need too? Now the gates have some sort of weird glitch .. ill get all to fix it soon but we can only close 1 at a time! Now this isn’t really relevant but just good to know if you think …something is there. Now uhhh lastly Ethel uhh. Well I don’t know how to say this but uhh you know me I’m not easy to fool or paranoid but lately this week things have gotten umm werid. Noises and random problems showing up I just don’t now Also Ethel if you( static cut out) Creator statements Mighty Orion; creator; “im very proud of how well received the game is. At first I wanted to do more work but the we needed some fresh eyes on the project. Reception is good but we want to make the game better. People say its terrifying but im pretty sure that’s just the clown phobia kicking in on most people Rob orn; programming; “the game was a struggle to code. We couldn’t just copy Scot’s code we had to create aniatronic routines from scratch. Ones that would make the game possible to beat but also make it hard.I wont tell you much about how they work but lets just say that it’s a mix of random movments and half based on player reaction. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon